


Goodnight, Kaneki

by gooodluckmode



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anime, M/M, Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooodluckmode/pseuds/gooodluckmode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Kaneki wished that Hide’s intuitive sixth sense picked up on his hidden pain, it didn’t, and Kaneki took his last breath while hearing his best friend softly repeat, “Goodnight, Kaneki.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Kaneki

_Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt._ Hide’s phone vibrated on his bedside table, slowly pulling him from his sleep. He reached out for his phone with his eyes still closed and only opened them when he was ready to face the sudden burst of light that would be emanating from the screen. With a groan he wondered, “Why would anyone be calling me at this hour?” 

   Eyes squinted, he reads the caller ID. “K-Kaneki..?” He blinks and rubs his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn’t still asleep and dreaming. “This has got to be some sort of joke.” He thinks to himself as he puts the phone back onto his nightstand. “Someone must’ve found his phone somewhere and dialed up a random contact in it.” He repeated that thought over and over until the vibration stopped, though he wasn’t even sure that he believed what he was telling himself.  
  
_Bzzzt. Bzzzt. Bzzzt._ No sooner than they ended, the vibrations started up again, signaling a new call. This time Hide’s breath caught in his throat momentarily before he sat up, his legs hanging off the side of the bed. “This can’t be real.” He mumbled as he stared at his phone before finally gathering the strength to answer it.  
  
    “Hide?” An all too familiar voice said before he could get in a word. “Hide? Are you there?” On the other side of town, Kaneki laid almost entirely gutted in a desolate alley. He had just barely managed to get away from a very territorial ghoul with enough strength left to call his best friend. “Hide, if you’re there, please say something.” As he spoke, Kaneki tried his best to keep his voice even and his breathing normal.  
  
    “Kaneki.” Hide whispered incredulously and shook his head, a small smile splayed across his lips. “Kaneki, where have you been? Do you know how lonely I’ve been in Asian History class?” He let out an airy laugh, not wanting his first conversation with his best friend in a month—was it a month? It felt much too long to him to only be a month—to be heavy. “Without you there to answer the professor’s questions, he starts calling on the people who are spacing out, which is almost always me!”  
  
   As Hide spoke, Kaneki could feel the parts of him that grew cold turn warm again. “Sorry I haven’t been around to protect you from the professor’s questions, Hide.” Kaneki says with a soft laugh, the gaping hole in his abdomen threatening to tear even more if he dared to laugh any more than that. “I know I disappeared for a while… a-a lot of things have happened… and I know it’s late… but I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Hide, and I’m sorry for any pain that I’ve caused you.”  
  
   Hide’s brows furrowed, “Hey, hey, hey, you disappear for a month and you’ve gone even softer than usual on me?” He joked, staving off any negative thoughts that tried wandering into his head. He truly just wanted to enjoy this moment that he worried may never come again. “But I love you, too, Ken.” Hide smiled as he said those words. A feeling of relief rushed over him, knowing Kaneki was alive out there somewhere. “But come on, when are you coming back to class? I think that girl you were crushing on is starting to miss you.”  
  
   "Hopefully soon.. I still have a few things I need to take care of." Kaneki said as his nose started to tingle and tears swam in front of his eyes, lying to him for his own sake. He could sense the ghoul that attacked him a few minutes earlier was on his trail and would be there any minute to finish him off—that is if he didn’t bleed to death.  
  
    “Hey.. I… I gotta go. I love you and I gotta go. I’ll see you later, okay? Please be safe.. Goodnight, Hide.” He didn’t have the strength left to hang up the phone so it rested on his shoulder against his ear, allowing him to hear Hide’s parting words that came all too quickly. “Oh, ah, yeah, I will, you too.. Goodnight, Kaneki… Goodnight Kaneki.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction I have ever written (second one ever posted), so feedback, kudos, and all of that would be appreciated! Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
